Crystal Love
by AnimeLuv95
Summary: The story of average teen Tomoya Natsuzaki, and his girlfriend Mei Kutaragi, and their relationship.
1. Our Memory

**This is my first story that I am positive I will follow through on. However, I am subject to serious mental blocks and have difficulty getting my thoughts down. That's where you guys come in. I will be able to write much more quickly if I get support from you, my readers. Thus, support, comments, and ideas will be accepted.**

* * *

クリスタルラブ

Crystal Love

1

我々の記憶

Our Memory

It was the perfect moment. The sun was setting, the wind blowing gently, the commotion of the city far behind us. We stared at each other with a deep gaze, as if trying to read each other's minds. Her eyes were glistening with a sense of deep affection.

"Tomoya, I….," her voice was soft and calm, "Tomoya, I…," she approached my face with her own, blushing out of embarrassment and passion; then it happened.

I turned and slapped my alarm clock off the desk.

"Really? Such a cliché."

My name is Tomoya Natsuzaki. I am a second-year student at Kibo Academy. I'm your typical 17 year-old guy; I live with my parents, have an older sister and a younger brother. I have a small group of friends who I hang out with whenever I can. I have light black hair that seems to style itself every day. I've also got a bit of a strange "talent" that allows me to change my eye color from my original brown to an unnerving black.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking, 'So that was all a dream? Wow, I don't even want to keep reading. I've read it all before.' I don't blame you. This is just one of the many cases of redundancy I keep experiencing in my life.

It's the first day back to school after the summer break.

"Tomoya! Wake up! You're going to be late!"

My mom yells for me to get myself ready. I pick up my clock off the floor and realize how much time I spent complaining and not getting ready. I throw on my summer uniform, which consists of a white short-sleeve shirt, blue tie, and red-brown pants with black shoes and a belt. The summer heat is pounding, even at 7:45 in the morning. I run downstairs and throw a piece of bread in the toaster.

"Morning, Mom," I say casually, "Where's Rina? She's gonna be late, too."

"Rina left early," my mom said, "Something about meeting her teachers early and getting to know them."

"OK. I guess I'll go, too," I said as I grabbed my last-minute breakfast, "Oh yeah, tell Tsutomo to have fun on his first day of 5th Grade."

"I will. But, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

The next thing I know, my bag is sailing toward my head. I catch it, clumsily, and almost drop it. Luckily, my friend, Kenta Saiyaki, is a martial arts student and forces me to train with him, so my reflexes are quite fast.

"Right," I say without emotion, "Well, I'll be off now."

"Have fun!"

I head out the door and begin my walk through temperatures no human should ever have to experience. My batteries are drained after about 5 minutes, and I'm not even close to school. What I wouldn't do for some shade right about now. Then, as if out of nowhere, a purple, lacy parasol appears above me. I turn around to see no one other than Mei Kutaragi.

Mei is my girlfriend of two years. She's about my height. She has long, flowing, purple hair and fair skin. Her eyes are her most defining feature. She has a genetic disorder called Heterochromia, which causes the eyes to be two different colors. Her right eye is a deep, elegant purple that makes you think of a twilight sky. Her left eye is an icy, luminous, crystal blue. What's strange is that Mei has perfect vision, even though her icy eye is a little cloudy. Mei also wears a sunset-colored ribbon with a white stripe on the ends, which she uses to tie up her hair in the back. She has a natural blush, which only adds to her already amazing looks. She is literally the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her only quirk is that she gets flustered whenever someone brings up our relationship.

"My, my," she says, "You really do not like high temperatures."

"Well, I figured that the inside of my house and the heat out here were the same temperature."

"Quite a predictable mistake from you, Tomoya," she said with a slight giggle, "Walk with me. The parasol is big enough for us both."

Feeling slightly more refreshed, I began walking with Mei. We've known each other for quite some time.

We first met 9 years ago. I was at the stream that runs behind our town. I was skipping stones since I had nothing better to do. As I started walking back, I saw a girl sitting on a bench, looking at the ground. She appeared to be crying. Being the curious moron I was at the time, I went to ask her what was wrong. As it turns out, Mei's sister was scolded for coming home from school late. Through all the yelling, Mei got scared and just ran off. I figured that her mother and father were worried sick, so I offered to take her home, which she hesitantly accepted. Shortly after we started walking, a stray dog came up to us, and Mei became petrified. So, I had to shoo the dog away, which was actually a very difficult task. After that, Mei was easily startled. She got scared by a twig that fell and hit the ground and wrapped her arms around me. I comforted her, and I held her hand the rest of the way back to her house. Mei was incredibly elated to be home. I, however, was not. Before I even got halfway up the main walkway, bodyguards that looked like they came from the Yakuza came between me and Mei. I was saved by the skin of my teeth when Mei explained the whole situation to them and called them off.

Mei's father came out and I half-expected him to yell at Mei or throw me out. Instead, to my surprise, he knelt down and shook my hand, expressing his deepest gratitude to me for bringing his daughter back. At that moment, Mr. Kutaragi had me make an eternal promise to protect his daughter in any way possible. From then on, almost every time Mei wanted to go out, she either had to be escorted to my house, or I had to walk to her house and pick her up. I will admit, it got boring, but all that changed one day 7 years later when we were walking through Hiroshima. There was a goon in a leather jacket who pushed me out of the way and started hitting on Mei. She was horribly afraid, so, obviously holding true to my word to Mr. Kutaragi, I got back up and fought for Mei. I was able to get Mei to safety before the thug got to me…. and beat me up.

When I woke up, all I saw was a white ceiling. I was in pain, and it felt like years had passed. Then, I heard my name, in a voice all too familiar.

"Tomoya! Tomoya, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

I turned slowly to make sure that I didn't fall under any more pain than necessary. What I saw was astonishing; Mei, sitting at the bedside, tears in her eyes, a look of worry and fear on her face. Before I could even say a word, Mei lunged forward, wrapping her arms around me, crying her eyes out, and nearly screaming my name over and over. She was squeezing me as hard as she could, but I didn't care. I was just happy to see that she was perfectly safe. The door opened, and Mei's father walked in. He kneeled down at the other side of the bed and stared at me. He then stood up and turned to look out the window.

"For the past seven years I have had you under surveillance. However, your actions today have exceeded my expectations of what anyone would dare to do. I see I have made the right choice in who keeps my daughter safe. You have held true to your word every day since we first met, which is more honorable than any person I have ever known. I no longer need to keep you under watch, for you have won me over." Mr. Kutaragi turned back to me. "Mister Natsuzaki, you have saved my daughter on many occasions, but this stands above them all. I am eternally in your debt. Should you choose to date my daughter, my blessing would not be enough. If you shall ever need anything, do not hesitate to ask. On behalf of the Kutaragi family, I thank you."

I looked at him with a puzzled expression. Was the head of one of the most powerful families in all of Hiroshima bowing to me? I figured that a response was needed, so I drummed something up on the spot.

"Mr. Kutaragi," I began to say, "You have raised an amazing daughter with a great personality. All I ask is that you continue raising her exactly as you have. And besides, it was my first instinct to protect Mei. I made a promise, and I never go back on my word. And there's no need to be so formal. Please, call me Tomoya."

"Understood," Mr. Kutaragi responded, "in that case, I want you to call me by my first name; Takeo."

After a few more minutes of pleasant chatter, Mr. Kutaragi took his leave. Then, it was just me and Mei. Moments passed in awkward silence. Then, Mei finally spoke up.

"Um…," she said quietly, "Tomoya…..thank you."

I turned to respond, but didn't get a word out. All I saw was Mei, her face extremely close to my own, her eyes closed. She was blushing full on, with her lips pressed against mine. Needless to say, I was surprised. As our lips parted, Mei kept her face close to mine. She looked embarrassed. Then, she began to talk again, "Tomoya, ever since that day we first met, I felt that there was something special about you. I now know that I was right. You are a sweet, compassionate, honorable person who would throw his life on the line to keep your word; Even more so, for me. After seeing what you did for me today, my feelings for you have evolved to a level I could never expect." She paused, as if trying to collect her thoughts then continued. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…" Mei took a deep breath, "i love you," she said almost inaudibly.

"Huh," I asked since I didn't hear her the first time.

Mei took an even bigger breath and looked like she was about to explode.

"I love you! I love you! I love you so much! Ever since we first met I've been in love with you," Mei started to look really frazzled; "I know you may not return my feelings but I love you, ok? I love you, Tomoya! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you."

Needless to say, I was caught off guard. Mei was entirely red, like a tomato, a cute little tomato. She was looking at me with innocent eyes.

I broke the silence. "It's about time."

"Huh?"

I pulled Mei close and kissed her with a passion and emotion I have never expressed before. For the third time, the room went silent. We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. After a while, our lips parted and Mei started to tear up.

I wiped away her tears and broke the silence again.

"You know I've never been one to admit my feelings just out of the blue, so I've been waiting for you to do it," I explained. Then, the words that set my life officially in motion escaped my lips. "I love you too, Mei."

Mei covered her mouth softly with both hands. Huge amounts of tears were welling up in her eyes, and eventually started cascading down her cheeks. She started talking through her sobs.

"Tomoya, you don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that. Had I not met you seven years ago, I don't know what my life would be like, and I don't want to think about it."

I held Mei by the shoulders and pulled her close, wrapping my arms around her in a deep embrace. She kept crying tears of joy.

"I just have one question, Mei."

"Yes?"

I looked at her with a calming expression. "Where should our first date be?"

And that's how Mei and I started going out. Everyone was shocked, but the commotion eventually settled down. I had completely forgotten that it's so hot outside. All I've been focusing on is the cool shade under Mei's parasol, the feeling of her hand in mine, and the tranquil atmosphere as we walk towards Kibo Academy.


	2. Class 3, Day 1, An Old Friend

2

クラス3、1日目、旧友

Class 3, Day 1, An Old Friend

Mei and I get to school about half an hour before the first bell. We still have time, so we decide to find our friends and catch up. We look all over the school, but our friends are nowhere to be found. Then, out of nowhere, I'm put in a headlock, and a painful one at that.

"Yo! Tomoya Natsuzaki! Long time no see!" The overly-noisy voice is all too familiar. I turn to see Kenta, being his usual hyper self.

"Kenta, you're still as rowdy as ever. How can you have so much energy so early in the morning? It's inhuman."

I only get a laugh and a slap on the back from him. Apparently, our conversation is over after that, since Kenta turns away from me and starts talking to Mei. I can already tell this won't end well.

"So, Mei, are you still dating this guy? I wouldn't be surprised if you aren't. Hey, if you two aren't dating anymore how abo-…" Kenta froze as soon as I flashed my eyes, signaling for him to stop. And, as anyone could've guessed, Mei turned extremely red and could hardly get a single word out.

"U-u-umm, w-well, you see, uh…."

I put my hand on Mei's shoulder to calm her down. Letting this go on any longer would just make it painful to watch. I told Kenta that we are still dating, and that the chance of him and Mei getting together was less than none. We talked until the first bell rang. Everyone piles in all at the same time, a flurry of red-brown pants and elegant white skirts filling the room. Then, our homeroom teacher walks in. Little do I know what events may unfold.

Our homeroom teacher strides in casually. "Where have I seen him before," I think to myself. His face is scarily familiar. Then, he begins to speak.

"Good morning, everyone. I'll be your homeroom teacher for the year. My name is Mr. Sanabe. I look forward to a great year with all of you."

"That's right!" I exclaim as I stand up and slam my hands on my desk.

"Hm? Is something wrong, son?" he asks.

"Mr. Sanabe, don't you remember me? You were my Cultural History teacher in 7th grade. I was miserable when I had to say goodbye."

He put his hand on his chin and thought for a bit. "Sorry. I don't remember. Maybe a name will help?"

"Tomoya… Tomoya Natsuzaki."

"Oh right! Tomoya! You were the student who came to me with all his problems. Yes, you were in tears at the end of that year. How have you been, my boy?"

"I'm great. We _have_ to catch up after class."

"I agree," Mr. Sanabe then turned to the class, "so then, since we've already started, why don't we all introduce ourselves."

We only got through about half of the class before the bell rang and school ended. Mei and I stayed inside the room after everyone left.

"Now then, Tomoya, how have things been? Do you still have that special talent," A question to which I flash my eyes. "Still as interesting as the first day I saw it."

"Really? I guess it loses its luster after all these years," I say. Then, I remember something important. "Mr. Sanabe, you're familiar with the Kutaragi family, right?"

"Of course," he responds.

"Well, this is my girlfriend, Mei." That's when Mei comes around from behind me. She gives a deep bow. "She's the heiress to the Kutaragi family business."

"That's great, Tomoya! How long have you two been together?"

I decide to let Mei get a word in, so I allow her to answer. "Um….u-uh…..two years next week, Mr. Sanabe."

Then it hits me. "Shit," I think to myself, "I need to get Mei a present." Apparently my distressed emotions are showing, because Mei and Mr. Sanabe are staring right at me.

"Are you okay, Tomoya? Do you feel ill?" Mei's concern is showing a lot more than my distress.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about something. It's nothing, really." But that's not entirely true. Inside, I'm freaking out. I need to find a way to get Mei something on short notice. This will be hard. Then, a stupidly brilliant idea forms itself. "Mei! Call your father. Tell him I'm coming over."

"Huh? Oh, um, okay." Mei pulls out her phone and walks out of the room. Mr. Sanabe and I are left alone, and he's still looking at me with a strange expression.

"I wonder what's wrong with Tomoya all of a sudden. Is he not telling me something?" I think many questions to myself as I walk out of Mr. Sanabe's classroom with my phone in my hand. I flip my phone open and enter the contact list, then scroll down to the F section and press "Call" on my Father's number. The phone rings once, twice, three times before my Father answers my call.

"Mei? It's unusual for you to call me from school. Is everything alright?" My Father is always worrying about everything.

"Yes," I respond, "everything is fine, Father. Tomoya would like to come over. Is that okay?"

"Of course, of course," Father replies, "Tomoya is always welcomed, even unannounced. I will have the maids clean the house immediately."

"Please do it nicely, Father. You tend to dictate and command the maids whenever Tomoya comes over. You treat him too well, he might get spoiled."

"Oh no, no, no. You are the girlfriend, so you have to spoil him." Then, Father lets out a loud and prideful laugh, "Bring the boy over when he's ready."

"Okay, thank you, Father. I will see you when Tomoya and I return. Bye bye."

Father and I end the call at what I believe to be the same time. I heard Tomoya and Mr. Sanabe speaking to each other, but it appears that their conversation has ended, so I reenter the classroom.

"Alright, what's wrong? Your attitude took a complete one-eighty. It's something about the upcoming anniversary, isn't it?"

I'm found out. "Alright, you got me. I totally forgot and I need to get a present for Mei. So my plan is to ask her father if any extra help is needed around the house. Hopefully I'll be able to pull in enough money to buy something good."

"I see. Well then, best of luck to you."

Our conversation ends just as Mei opens the door and walks back in. "Father has started preparing the house for you. We should probably leave soon."

"Great timing. Tomoya and I just finished catching up. I'll see you two on Sunday." With that, Mr. Sanabe turns to his desk and begins his work. Mei and I leave and start walking to the shoe exchange lockers.

"Um, Tomoya? What were you and Mr. Sanabe talking about while I was talking to my Father?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just things that have happened in recent years. Still, I can't believe he's my teacher again. It's like my second dream come true."

"Second? Then, what is your first?" A question to which I take Mei's hand in mine and give her a quick peck on her cheek in response. "T-T-T-Tomoya! W-w-we're still on school p-property! Y-you can't do things l-like t-that here!" Finally, Mei realizes her frantic mood and calms herself down by tapping the tips of her index fingers together. "I mean, it is not like I do not appreciate when you show your affection. Actually, I really enjoy it. I just prefer that you obey the rules of where we are when you do."

I roll my eyes in my mind and pull her through the school's front gate. At that point, I grab Mei and pull her close in a passionate embrace. "We aren't on school grounds anymore, so this is more than fine, right?"

"Well, I guess so. But we should really go now."

I respond by taking Mei's hand and starting to walk. I stop after a few steps and feel the breeze. Everything is calm around us, and I wouldn't like it any other way. I feel Mei wrap her arms around my arm, and we start walking to the Kutaragi house.


End file.
